Hate and Love
by Romynii
Summary: "Bievenida a la mansión Salvatore". Elena Gilbert sabía lo que la esperaba al llegar. Una familia del todo formal y elegante. Dinero y riqueza por donde mirase. Un campo de inmensas dimensiones, con una magnífica salida al mar. Y un odioso hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. Guapo como él solo, irritante para ella como él solo. Damon y Elena se conocen de toda la vida, y la rela
1. Capítulo 1

******Holaa! Aquí vengo con una nueva propuesta Delena Sé que he dejado bastante olvidadas mis historias, pero de a poco voy acomodando horarios y volviendo al ruedo. Mientras tanto, tengo esta historia nueva, que planeo no cuente con muchos capis como las otras. Surgió de un sueño de última hora, ya saben, esos sueños buenísimos que nos vienen cuando ya casi tenemos que despertar. Grr, y resulta que me levanté ese día y no pude hacer otra cosa más que ponerme a escribir la idea y este primer capi antes de que se me olvidara todo. El título refleja claramente la relación de los personajes, pero lo elegí básicamente por la canción del mismo nombre, de Jack Savoretti & Sienna Miller. Simplemente me encanta **

******Ya, no hablo más y las dejo con el capi :)**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith y al canal CW. La trama es de mi autoría.

******HATE AND LOVE  
**

**Capítulo 1**

A tres meses de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de coche, el auto en el que Elena viajaba estacionó en la entrada a una imponente mansión. Inmediatamente, un hombre de tez morena se acercó y le abrió la puerta.

– Bienvenida a la mansión Salvatore, señorita Elena.

– Gracias – dijo ella amablemente y con una sonrisa, al tiempo que descendía, su bolso colgado al hombro.

Nomás poner un pie en el porche, la recibió una mujer enfundada en un pantalón de vestir color crema y blusa marrón. Era Amelie, la señora de la casa, quien la atrajo y la abrazó con fuerza y cariño.

– ¡Elena! Cuánto me alegra que vengas a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros. Giuseppe estará eufórico con tu llegada. ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?… Espera, entremos y despertaré a Damon – hablaba rápido, visiblemente ansiosa.

Cuando se separó, Elena sonrió.

– ¿Podría hacerlo yo? Es que quiero sorprenderlo.

– Mira que puede ponerse gruñón, se ha ido a dormir tarde anoche. Pero como tú prefieras, linda. Entonces haré que lleven el equipaje a tu habitación. Déjame el bolso, por favor.

Elena se lo tendió y subió la extensa escalera con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Vaya sorpresa se llevaría Damon al verla a las nueve de la mañana en su casa. Ella ya gozaba previamente con su reacción.

Se metió sigilosamente al cuarto del moreno y lo observó desde el marco de la puerta. Estaba tumbado boca abajo en el centro de la amplia cama, cubierto hasta la cintura con una fina sábana blanca y nada en su torso. Las cortinas blancas de la ventana se hallaban ligeramente corridas, dando paso a un pequeño rayo de sol que impactaba directamente en él. "_Tan malditamente sexy_", pensó Elena, pero la imagen no la apartó de su propósito. Observó que había un vaso lleno de agua encima de la mesita de noche y la sonrisa se le ensanchó. Lo tomó sin hacer ruido y, parada junto a la cara de Damon, inclinó apenas el vaso y el agua comenzó a caer de a poco, salpicándole.

Damon frunció la nariz y se pasó perezosamente una mano por el rostro, como si eso pudiera detener lo que le molestaba. Elena apretó sus labios entre sí para no reír y volcó finalmente todo el contenido del vaso encima de Damon.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – empezó a decir él, sentándose velozmente en la cama. Elena estalló en una carcajada y Damon la miró asombrado con cara de "¿Y tú de dónde has salido?".

– ¡Buen día! – exclamó ella, retrocediendo al saber que Damon no se quedaría sin su venganza. Tarde o temprano la cobraría, mejor tarde. Elena le lanzó un beso volador y se fue por la puerta antes de que él saliera de su estupefacción.

– ¿Ha despertado? – quiso saber Amelie cuando Elena apareció en la cocina.

– Oh sí, lo ha hecho – respondió ella, divertida, y se sentó en un taburete delante de la isla.

– ¿Segura? Damon tiene la manía de mentir y dormirse de nuevo cuando no tiene que trabajar.

– Segurísima, no podrá volverse a dormir ahora – Elena expuso sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa.

– Eso espero – Amelie rió suavemente ante la actitud alegre de la muchacha –. Tendrán que desayunar juntos. Giuseppe se ha ido al trabajo y yo tengo que salir a hacer unas compras a la ciudad. Pero he pensado que Damon podría enseñarte los campos en cuanto terminen. El día está muy lindo para un paseo hoy.

¿Damon? ¿Campos? ¿Tiempo compartido? No, eso no estaba bien. Elena hizo una mueca, pero Amelie no le llevó la corriente. La extraña relación de odio entre Damon y Elena no era cosa nueva para ella. Posó las manos en el mármol de la isla y se inclinó hacia Elena.

– Él es duro, pero te ha extrañado. Dale una oportunidad, sé buena – susurró y le guiñó un ojo.

Pronto, Elena estuvo sola en la cocina, y el cierre de la puerta de roble indicó que Amelie se había ido. ¿Damon extrañándola? Quiso echarse a reír allí mismo, qué buen chiste.

El desayuno americano que yacía sobre la isla le hizo rugir el estómago, y recordó que no había probado bocado desde el almuerzo del día anterior. Acercó hacia ella un plato blanco de porcelana y se sirvió unos panecillos que, a simple vista, parecían exquisitos.

– Esos son míos – murmuró Damon en su espalda, peligrosamente cerca. Elena dio un brinco en su asiento y él rodeó la isla y se sentó frente a ella, en otro taburete. Apoyó el antebrazo en la mesa y robó uno de los panecillos del plato de Elena.

– No tienen tu nombre – la muchacha le dio un golpecito en la mano, pero Damon se llevó igualmente lo que quería.

– Así que, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

– Tu madre me invitó a pasar las vacaciones con ustedes, ¿algún problema?

– Ninguno – hizo una mueca de desinterés, tirando las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo, y la miró fijamente –. Qué extraño que hayas aceptado, sabiendo que estaría yo.

– ¿No pensabas irte? ¡Oh, qué desilusión! – dijo Elena con exagerado desánimo y Damon rió, contagiándola solo un poco. La respuesta era obvia.

– Lamento decepcionarte, pero llegué hace dos días, y no me iré a otra parte.

Elena se apresuró a coger el último panecillo antes que Damon.

– ¿Por qué nunca te he visto en New York? – cuestionó con una ceja alzada y le dio un mordisco al pan. Ella vivía en la Gran Manzana. Damon, también.

– Yo sí te he visto. En el Central Park, hace dos semanas, te encontraste a hacer picnic con Katherine. Por cierto, ¿tu prima ardiente vendrá este verano? – la intensidad de su mirada caló a la morena. Un sentimiento de fastidio la embargó y sacudió la cabeza.

– Será mi turno de decepcionarte, ella no estará por aquí – respondió con los dientes casi apretados. El atisbo de molestia bastó para conformar a Damon. Él lo sabía, Elena seguía siendo la misma.

– Dime que me odias – dijo despreocupadamente, y bebió su café.

– Te odio.

– Dime que me amas.

– Te odio. Amelie quiere que me acompañes a dar un recorrido – la expresión de disgusto de Elena era comprable. Damon soltó una risotada y ella terminó por mirarle peor.

– Me daré una ducha y salimos – informó, poniéndose de pie –. No hagas tonterías – dijo con su índice indicándola a ella.

Elena esperó a que se dejaran de oír los pasos del muchacho y sacó una fuente de panecillos del horno. Tomó tres de ellos y salió al jardín a respirar aire fresco. Eso era verdadero aire fresco. Hacía tiempo que no abandonaba la gran ciudad de New York, muy bonita pero infestada de gente y movimiento en las carreteras. La paz de Mystic Falls, no se comparaba con nada.

Mientras comía uno de sus panecillos, pensó que tal vez no había sido tan mala la idea de pasar un tiempo en la mansión Salvatore. Bueno, a excepción de Damon, que él sí era una idea mala y nociva para ella.

Se habían conocido cuando sus padres se reencontraron y retomaron la amistad perdida de tantos años. Ellos eran pequeños y, ya desde el primer día –en el que Damon manchó deliberadamente su osito de peluche con rotulador negro–, ella le odió. Los años fueron pasando y esas inocentes maldades continuaron, ya no tan inocentes. En una de ellas le arrancó páginas de un libro preciadísimo y Elena estuvo a punto de arrojarlo a las mismísimas Cataratas del Niágara. Por supuesto que la morena comenzó a devolverle los favores y, en poco tiempo, las maldades sin sentido ni razón fueron mutuas. Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué las hacía. Lo cierto era que crecieron y, estando juntos, seguían teniendo algunas actitudes de niños, pero así se divertían. Y Elena a veces también odiaba eso, el perfil infantil que Damon la hacía adoptar.

Una mano se posó extendida en medio de su espalda y la empujó hacia adelante.

– Puedo caminar sola – protestó, pero Damon no hizo caso –. Es increíble que todavía conserves esta antigüedad – murmuró con desdén al verse frente al Camaro azul de Damon.

– Si este auto hablara… ¿Qué diría de ti, Elena? Apuesto a que no saldrías muy bien parada, ¿cierto?

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y, a regañadientes, abrió la puerta del copiloto. Como ella creía, compartir tiempo con Damon sería una auténtica tortura, pero necesitaba un coche para moverse por los campos y no era conveniente ir sola después de tanto tiempo alejada del lugar.

– ¡Elena! – la aludida abrió grande los ojos, sonrió y se volteó para encontrarse con quien esperaba.

* * *

**Bueeno, ahora que terminó, qué les parece? Vale la pena que la continúe? Espero sus comentarios y ojalá ls haya gustado mi nueva idea :)**

**Nos leemos, que empiecen excelente el viernes!**


	2. Capítulo 2

******Holaaa! Paso rapidito a dejarles capítulo. Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado la idea de esta historia, y de verdad gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer y dejar un Review. Es muy valioso para mí como escritora :) **

* * *

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa de L.J. Smith y al canal CW. La trama es de mi autoría.

**********HATE AND LOVE**

**Capítulo 2**

El largo cabello dorado de Rebekah Mikaelson resplandecía por su brillo a la luz del sol matutino. Elena y ella acortaron pasos y se dieron un abrazo que demostraba cuánto se habían echado de menos aquellas dos amigas de la infancia.

– Amelie me dijo que habías regresado y no he podido esperar a verte. Lástima que estés con el Salvatore menos agradable – observó desde su lugar a Damon con desprecio. Este hacía muecas de disgusto en su Camaro, desde rodar los ojos e imitarlas por separado, hasta fingir una pistola con su pulgar e índice y dispararse imaginariamente en la sien. A Elena le hizo gracia verlo, parecía un niño quejoso.

– Ven, acompáñame al centro, necesito un vestido para esta noche. Y de seguro tú también necesitas uno – incitó Rebekah, efusiva, en una octava más alta de la normal para que Damon la oyera. Y lo hizo, pero cuando Elena fue a explicar las cosas, la blonda la tomó del brazo, tironeando de ella para sacarla de ahí. Elena solo pudo dirigirle a Damon una mirada de disculpa. Lo odiaba, pero eso no significaba que le fuera a faltar su buena educación y consideración.

Dos años habían pasado desde que la morena visitó Mystic Falls por última vez, y seguía tal como lo recordaba. Las cosas no habían cambiado en el pueblo, ningún local había cerrado, ninguno nuevo había abierto. Simplemente Mystic Falls continuaba en su orden, sin alteraciones.

Rebekah estacionó el coche a la vuelta de la tienda de moda. Entrar allí hizo recordar a Elena el día que compró el vestido de su bonita fiesta de dulces dieciséis años.

– Aún no me dices para qué es todo esto – indagó ella.

– ¿Cómo? ¿No te han avisado? – ante la evidente desorientación de su amiga, Rebekah prosiguió – esta noche ofreceremos una fiesta en la mansión de mi familia. Creía que Amelie o Damon te lo habían dicho. Por supuesto que tú eres una de las primeras en la lista de invitados – sonrió amigablemente y cerró la cortina del probador, llevando un vestido rojo para ponerse.

– Amelie lo habrá olvidado, y Damon…

– Jamás te lo hubiera dicho – le completó la frase la rubia.

– Exacto.

– Hoy se han comportado distinto, ¿qué hay entre ustedes?

Elena se atragantó con su propia saliva y soltó los vestidos de sus manos sobre una mesa rectangular de vidrio en el centro del local. ¿Distinto? ¿Tan visible era? Si ni siquiera ella sabía lo que pasaba…

Damon se pasó el vaso de Bourbon con hielo por la frente, cerrando los ojos y suspirando en el acto. Llevaba tiempo sin visitar el Grill y ese fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió para tratar de tomarse un tiempo y pensar con claridad. Extrañamente –pero para su fortuna–, no había tanta gente como esperaba encontrar, tan solo algunos reducidos grupos ocupando pocas mesas. En la barra, nadie más que él, lo que le resultó un poco deprimente… hasta que un rubio tomó asiento a su derecha, se pidió un trago y lo miró de costado.

– Compañero, el Grill te echaba de menos, por fin te has dignado a regresar – festejó con un tono alegre pero no jocoso, propio de Klaus.

– Un par de copas nunca están de más – se limitó a responder Damon.

– ¿Antes del almuerzo? – inquirió Klaus y le dio vueltas a la bebida que acababan de traerle –. Mi hermana dijo que estarías por el pueblo.

– Ustedes son pura cotilla, ¿qué les importa dónde vaya y dónde no?

– Hey, ¿y ese humor? ¿La llegada de Elena te afectó?

Damon bebió todo el contenido de su vaso en un solo trago y lo depositó bruscamente sobre la madera. No quería sentirse como lo hacía, y mucho menos por una mujer.

– No te haces idea cuánto…

– Se nota, mírate – Klaus observó fijamente al frente, a las repisas de vidrio repletas con botellas medio llenas – ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? – el rubio sabía del efecto que Elena tenía sobre Damon, solo que no imaginaba la magnitud de aquella influencia.

– Aparecer, solamente eso – se esforzó por contener su molestia, sin un ápice de éxito –. Iba todo bien, la acompañaría a recorrer los campos de mi familia, pasaríamos un tiempo a solas, pero Rebekah se la llevó de compras y Elena no objetó nada.

– Oh, espera ahí… ¿querías acompañarla y estar con ella? – el tono incrédulo en su voz fastidió a Damon.

– Sí, y deja de sorprenderte. Elena me gusta desde que pasamos la noche perdidos en la ruta – el moreno de ojos azules se maldijo por rememorar la noche en la que todo su mundo se volteó irremediablemente hacia la morena.

– Pero ustedes son perro y gato, amigo – había algo que no le cuadraba a Klaus, ¿por qué la peleaba si la quería?

– Es la única manera que tengo de acercarme a ella. Elena me odia, pero al menos me busca para discutir – Damon bajó la vista con desánimo y jugueteó vagamente con un papel blanco que encontró encima de la barra. No tenía chances de ser amado por ella, tampoco esperanzas de que suceda un milagro –. Al principio todo era pelear por pelear, era divertido… pero luego cambiaron tanto las cosas…

– ¿No has pensado que tal vez ella sienta algo por ti y no se dé cuenta? Así le ocurría a mi Caro.

– No digas idioteces, Klaus, por favor.

Sí, lo mejor para Damon era no entusiasmarse. Elena no podía sentir nada por él.

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento. Todo el mundo bailaba, bebía y se divertía. Una hora antes de que empezara, asomó una tormenta eléctrica que ni con la posterior caída de agua cesó. Rebekah había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando lo vio, y perdió la ilusión de que su fiesta tuviera éxito. Pero, incluso adentro de la mansión Mikaelson, y privados del inmenso jardín con piscina y parrilla, la gente disfrutaba como loca.

Un fuerte relámpago iluminó la atestada sala y algunos gritos de borrachos riendo llegaron a oídos de Damon. Él no estaba tan entretenido como el resto, ni siquiera quería encontrarse allí. Asistió por la insistencia agotadora de su madre, y porque era una excusa para no perder de vista a Elena. Solo por eso. No es que no le agradasen las fiestas, en New York acudía a varias al mes, pero ese día no era el de su óptimo estado de ánimo, y hubiese preferido quedarse en su habitación, bebiendo Bourbon y leyendo algún libro de la biblioteca de la mansión.

En su mano derecha sostenía una copa de champagne, bebida liviana para él. Y la izquierda la tenía adentrada en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros negros. Con los dedos tocaba una pequeña pieza de oro blanco. Era un anillo de Elena que tenía historia para ellos. En la parte superior, exhibía una delicada figura de infinito, símbolo eterno. Había sido un regalo de Damon para su cumpleaños número dieciocho, que no dudó en recoger cuando a la muchacha se le cayó al salir del auto. Una nota de angustia lo invadió en ese momento, creyendo que ella no podía no percatarse de que un anillo se le había caído, pero desistió de darle aviso y prefirió guardarlo. Ya encontraría la ocasión pronta y adecuada para regresárselo.

Elena pasó delante de sus ojos y Damon se perdió en las caderas revestidas en rojo que se contorneaban con cada paso que daba. Su vestido alcanzaba a cubrir varios centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Corto, pero discreto. Insinuante sin mostrar nada, como ella. Elena no necesitaba exhibir cada poro de su piel para cautivar miradas. Era una mujer con presencia y belleza imponente. Lo que se pusiera le sentaría bien y, probablemente por eso, varias mujeres en la fiesta la aborrecían profundamente y sin disimulo.

– Hey, mi gran amigo, ¿cómo te lo estás pasando? Buena fiesta armó mi hermana, ¿ah?

– Klaus, tú no bebes hasta emborracharte – lo reprendió Damon, notando el excesivo olor a alcohol que acompañaba el aliento del rubio.

– Y otro más con lo mismo – protestó –. ¡Qué no estoy borracho!

Damon apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, haciéndolo enderezar, y lo miró con firmeza.

– Oye, olvida ya a Caroline. Esa chica te está arruinando la vida, ¿me entiendes? Es historia, pasado. Llevas tres meses sin saber nada de ella, déjala ir – le quitó la botella de Bourbon de la mano –. Yo me quedaré con esto.

Klaus gruñó por lo bajo ante la sustracción de su bebida, pero no se opuso a Damon. Si bien estaba borracho, aún conservaba un poco de cordura para no armar un jaleo en medio de la fiesta y en su desfavorable estado.

Entonces, Damon suspiró y bebió un trago largo del Bourbon, el cual le quemó la garganta al bajar hacia su estómago. No era habitual tanto efecto y pensó que seguramente no hubiera solo Bourbon en esa botella; lo cual explicaba, también, la borrachera de Klaus.

Olvidó pronto todo cuando buscó con la mirada a Elena y sus ojos se toparon con la delicada silueta femenina. Ella era quien más atención atraía. Miradas de deseo por parte de los hombres, y envidia por las mujeres, se centraban en Elena.

La morena pareció sentir la presencia de Damon, ya que se volteó y caminó hasta detenerse frente a él, su antebrazo apoyado delicadamente en la barra.

– Asumo que te han dado un buen plantón, ¿verdad? – el gozo relució en su voz y Damon se forzó a sonreír sarcásticamente.

– Dime tú, ¿has llevado a alguien a un cuarto ya?

Elena hizo una mueca de indignación y luego sonrió maliciosamente. Las palabras de Damon, que pretendían herirla, no causaron su efecto.

– Esperaba llevarte a ti.

Ella sí fue efectiva. Damon la miró con tal perplejidad que la hizo liberar una risita silenciosa. Le costó un triunfo tragar la saliva de su boca y digerir lo que sus oídos habían captado. Elena avanzó el único paso que los separaba.

– Inocente palomita – le susurró mirándolo de reojo mientras su cuerpo lo rozaba y le pasaba por al lado adrede. El joven no podía dejar ir eso, definitivamente no. La tomó del brazo y con un leve tirón la dejó pegada a su pecho.

– No es el día de los inocentes.

– Para ti todos los días lo son.

Elena se burlaba de él. No sabía que Damon intentaba no agredirla demasiado porque sentía cosas por ella. Que la quería y que estos tira y afloja solo lo hacían desearla más. Arrojarla a su cama y no darle escapatoria era su tentación más dura de ignorar, aún peor cuando Elena se ponía de ese modo tan provocativo y sus peleas subían a un tono cada vez más escarlata. Pero él no era débil, que la intentara cuidar no significaba que se dejaría pisotear por los tacones de la muchacha.

Un brazo afianzó firmemente la cintura de Elena a la cadera de él. La chica no salía de su asombro, y Damon lo podía ver. En los ojos de uno se reflejaba el rostro del otro, estaban magnetizados entre sí. La atracción llegó al punto de hacerlos olvidar el lugar y la música a todo volumen. Solo ellos. Elena fijó la mirada en los finos y tremendamente besables labios del hombre de negro y su cabeza se acercó un centímetro, tímidamente. Damon dirigió su otra mano a través del pelo de la morena hasta posarla en su nuca. Una milésima separaba sus bocas cuando Elena se arrepintió y volteó el rostro, de modo que los labios de Damon impactaron contra su mejilla.

Inquieta y con un sinfín de emociones revoloteando en su interior, Elena se escurrió de los brazos que la apresaban y salió rápidamente al jardín. No prestaba atención a su alrededor, estaba ida y perdida en el momento que había vivido segundos antes con Damon. Lo que fue, y lo que podría haber sido. Tan así que no advirtió que Stefan la seguía en silencio hasta que se paró delante de ella, obstaculizándole el paso. Sacó una mano del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y la extendió a la chica. Ella alzó la vista, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa desganada.

– Confieso que me sentí herido cuando te vi cruzar la puerta justo frente a mí y no me saludaste – posó un beso en el dorso de la mano que Elena le cedió y la miró a los ojos, acercándose un poco más.

– Oh… lo siento – la sorpresa en su tono –. Tú tampoco te acercaste.

– Parecías tan entretenida que no quería interrumpir – le regaló una sonrisa y entrelazó su mano con la propia –. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

– ¿Me dejas opción? – bromeó Elena, distendiéndose y riendo suavemente.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy... Espero que les haya gustado y ya me dirán si tienen sugerencias o dudas, son bien recibidas :)**

**Un beso enorme y que tengan un buen fin de semana!**


End file.
